


Fiat Voluntas

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Original Work
Genre: I love these two!, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: COWT 9, Settima Settimana, "COWT!verse".





	Fiat Voluntas

**Author's Note:**

> COWT 9, Settima Settimana, "COWT!verse".

"Questo lo devi chiedere a Manila."

Lacros sbuffò, incrociando le braccia e cercando di sembrare più minaccioso; ma Vesper aveva smesso di lasciarsi intimidire da Lacros più o meno da quando aveva otto anni, lui qualcuno di più, e Manila gli aveva fatto il verso in maniera così impareggiabile da far ridere tutti i bambini presenti. Le era bastato dire con voce tonante e un certo sussiego "Le Leggi di Tanit vanno rispettate," e una risata colossale aveva seppellito per sempre la credibilità del futuro Sommo Priore.

"Lo sto chiedendo a te. Se c'è una persona che ci tiene davvero a lei, in questo Palazzo, e che non si lascia imbrigliare dai legami di parentela, sei tu."

"Credi che non ci abbia pensato ogni giorno? Manila farà quello che vuole, e lo sai. Ha sempre fatto quello che vuole, e continuerà a farlo fino a che avrà respiro." Vesper gli diede le spalle, cercando di nascondere un improvviso quanto inspiegabile turbamento. "Se non lo sai tu, che sei suo fratello e il padre di suo figlio--"

" _Come_ \--"

"Per tutti gli déi, Lacros." Vesper si avvicinò alla grande finestra che illuminava la spalliera dei troni reali: Manila non aveva mai usato quella stanza per esercitare il suo potere temporale (più correttamente, Manila non aveva mai esercitato il suo potere temporale), ma nelle rare occasioni formali in cui era necessaria anche la presenza di Celes, o della corte, assumeva effettivamente il seggio della Veggente regnante. Celes sedeva alla sua destra; lei stessa, alla sua sinistra, in qualità di Consorte - e in quello di prima Erede, in caso di trono vacante. La sensazione di turbamento si intensificò. Quando Vesper tornò a parlare, le sembrò come se fossero passate ore, e la sua voce era arrochita. "Non hai bisogno di nascondermi le cose. Neanche Manila ne avrebbe bisogno, eppure lo fa. E siamo sinceri, anche se alla fine ci sorprenderà, il bambino porterà più problemi che gioie."

Lacros sorrise amaramente. "È una previsione da Veggente quella che ho udito?"

"È possibile." Vesper sospirò, lasciando che il vetro davanti a lei si appannasse. "La magia porta così tanti problemi... come Priore puoi esserne consapevole, e come fratello di Manila ancora di più; eppure non c'è potere più devastante che sentire quella voce dentro di me che dice guarda, o ascolta o presta attenzione. Non riposo mai davvero, da quando il destino mi ha costretta ad assumermi un ruolo che non desideravo. Non sono mai veramente tranquilla, da quando so che in qualunque momento è possibile che venga a sapere un dettaglio, uno scorcio di futuro, ed essere costretta a fare del mio meglio per favorirne il compimento o impedire che accada. Neppure comprendere appieno il fardello di Mani è una buona cosa, perché comprendo anche quanto gigantesco sia davvero... o lo sia quello di Celes."

Vesper sussulta nel sentire sulla spalla la mano di Lacros; assorta nel suo pensiero, non ha percepito i suoi movimenti. "Sono solo preoccupato per lei. Non è bene che insegua un essere che l'ha voluta morta. Che ci vuole morti tutti." Fece un momento di pausa. "Sai che i suoi poteri affievoliscono, vero?"

"Lo so." Vesper si strinse nelle spalle, senza voltarsi verso Lacros. "Ma se avesse visto che è necessario che lei sia presente, perché non vadano perdute altre vite? Se avesse visto che per compiere il destino bisogna scegliere tra la sua vita e quella di Celes, o tra la sua e quella di tutti noi?" Lacros lasciò andare il contatto, indietreggiando con un grido acuto: Vesper seppe in quel momento che suo cognato non aveva neppure previsto quella possibilità, e si voltò per guardarlo negli occhi. "Sappiamo cosa farebbe Manila, se avesse visto una cosa simile: ce lo tacerebbe, e userebbe ogni stilla della sua magia per evadere da qualunque prigione ti venisse in mente. Tutto ciò che posso fare è fidarmi del suo giudizio, e sperare che lei faccia altrettanto con noi. Potresti farlo anche tu, per una volta nella tua vita."

Fu il turno di Lacros di sfuggire al suo sguardo. "Non potrei sopportare di perderla. Non di nuovo, non _per davvero_."

"C'è qualcuno che può, tra chi l'ha conosciuta?" ribatté Vesper, una nuova e improvvisa durezza nella propria voce; poi, più gentilmente, aggiunse: "Tu hai la possibilità di sostenerla. Fa' di tutto perché viaggi protetta. Se c'è una cosa che certamente ha visto..." esitò, incerta.

"Sì?"

"Mani non sceglierebbe mai di salvare un figlio condannandone un altro," disse lentamente. "E questa non è una profezia. Non metterebbe a rischio la vita del bambino solo per scortare Celes."

Lacros dibatté coi suoi pensieri per qualche minuto, angosciato. "Non so se posso farlo."

"Pensaci in fretta," gli ricordò Vesper, avviandosi verso le porte della Sala Reale. "Lei non è il tipo che attende compunta il tuo permesso."

Fu solo.


End file.
